koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Red Hare
riding Red Hare.]] Red Hare (赤兔馬, Chìtùmǎ (pinyin), Sekitoba (onyomi)) is a horse from the Three Kingdoms era, said to have a startling red mane and speed as quick as any rabbit. It is speculated to be a Ferghana horse, though a very large one. The animal was fabled to have been a swift and powerful stallion able to run 1,000 li (li is an old Chinese unit. One li is about 500 meters) in a single day and 800 li in a single night. In the games, it is the fastest horse and the default mount for Lu Bu and Guan Yu; while the latter in Dynasty Warriors 3 rode on a normal horse in specific stages (most notably the "What-If" scenarios in Xtreme Legends), he would even ride it in levels before the former's death, such as Hulao Gate (which only applies as of Dynasty Warriors 4). In the third installment of Dynasty Warriors, it was well-known that most of the time, the player's rank would not be high enough to ride the horse, thus it would always knock them off, even if they were Lu Bu themselves. However, a select few were able to ride even the CPU Lu Bu's Red Hare in the Challenge mode stages, such as Dong Zhuo and Zhang Jiao. As of the seventh installment, Red Hare is also physically the biggest horse in the series, as leaping off of it gives more air time compared to other horses. The ninth installment has a soldier say the famous quote about Lu Bu and Red Hare upon facing them at Hulao Gate, that being "Lu Bu among men, Red Hare among horses". Background Info Red Hare is mentioned in the Records of the Three Kingdoms when Lu Bu was temporarily serving Yuan Shao and was forced to defend himself from Wen Chou's attack. It is said that Lu Bu always rode with Red Hare through the enemy camp until he was stopped by Zhang Yan. Additionally, the annotated Cao Cao's biography in the Records of the Three Kingdoms also contained the phrase: "Among men, Lü Bu; among horses, Red Hare" (人中呂布，馬中赤兔) when describing Lu Bu's prowess in battle. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Red Hare was one of Dong Zhuo's treasured horses who could run a thousand li a day. He was given to Lu Bu in exchange for his service. After his death, the horse was put into Cao Cao's care yet no man in their army could tame him. Hoping to gain his services, Cao Cao presented the mount to Guan Yu who tamed and gladly accepted the generous offering. When Guan Yu was executed, Red Hare was given to Ma Zhong as a reward, but he refused to eat and died. How to Unlock *''Dynasty Warriors 3: ''Battle of Hu Lao Gate; Allied Forces; Defeat Lu Bu. A Supply Troop will appear along the road Cao Cao takes down to Fan Shui Gate and attempt to flee the battle through Fan Chou's Gate Captain. Defeat the Supply Captain to acquire the item. *''Dynasty Warriors 4: ''Battle of Xia Pi; Lu Bu forces; Don't kill any generals until Guan Yu steals Red Hare, then kill Guan Yu. A Precious Item will appear back on the island where the stage's Red Hare originally spawned, near the Musou Wine. Destroy the crate to acquire the item. *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires: Available to produce using a policy card in Luoyang. *Dynasty Warriors 5: ''Battle of Chang Shan; Yuan Shao forces; Kill Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Liu Bei within a minute of each other. The item will appear outside the west gate of the castle near the checkpoint. Destroy the crate to acquire the item. *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends: ''Battle of Yan Province Legend Mode; Capture every attack base and then achieve 300 KOs. *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires: Use a Development card in Nanman (Gathering of Heroes campaign) or Luo Yang three times, and use a Production assignment card in Luo Yang to produce one harness. *Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2: '''Escape from Chang Ban; Yellow Turban Forces; ''Defeat Guan Yu *Dynasty Warriors 6: Successfully raise a red-tinted horse with "eyes that consider the world" and "possesses a heavenly physique" in its description. The player will need a character that knows the Horsemanship skill in order to raise it into Red Hare King which includes Guan Yu and Lu Bu. *Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires: Buy it for 30,000 gold in a region that sells horses. Alternatively, recruit Lu Bu or Guan Yu to gain the same horse. *Dynasty Warriors 7: Clear the Conquest stage, Sangoku Musou Ikusa (三國無双戦). *Dynasty Warriors Next: In Campaign Mode, complete Scenario "The Endless Quest" under the Hard or better difficulty. *Dynasty Warriors 8: In Ambition Mode, clear 90 consecutive battles. Alternatively, still in Ambition Mode, clear 30 battles 3 times, going back to the camp after every round of 30 cleared battles. The horse also acts as the default mount of Lu Bu and Guan Yu in later stages. *Dynasty Warriors 9: Complete Guan Yu, Dong Zhuo, and Lu Bu's Story Modes. Red Hare will then be purchasable at the stable for 100,000 Gold. *Warriors Orochi: Earn a max level Cavalry skill (10+) and have a Dynasty Warriors character lead. *Warriors Orochi 3: Have Joan of Arc, Kojirō Sasaki, Wang Yi, or Xu Huang in the main party and fight in The Battle of Fan Castle (first version) in Chapter 3. Obtain 1,500 K.Os on Hard or Chaos to trigger the rare item report. *Warriors Orochi 4: Complete In Search of a Fallen God *BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk' - purchase as DLC. Red Hare also appears as a special horse in the ''G1 Jockey series and as a limited time collectible for the mobile version of 100man-nin no Winning Post. See Also *Persian Mare Gallery Red Hare Screenshot (DW5).png|Dynasty Warriors 5 screenshot Red_Hare_Saddle.png|Saddle from Dynasty Warriors 5 Redhare-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 appearance Red_Hare_Concept_(DW7).png|Dynasty Warriors 7 concept DW7_Red_Hare.png|Dynasty Warriors 7 appearance Puccho Red Hare Skin (DW8 DLC).jpg|Puccho collaboration skin Red Hare (DW9).png|Dynasty Warriors 9 concept Redhare-rotkxi.jpg|Red Hare in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI Red_Hare_(CR_-_ROTK).jpg|Pachinko Sangokushi screenshot Red Hare (ROTK TCG).png|Sangokushi trading card artwork Red Hare Cel (SKD).png|Sangokushi Kōmei Den animation cel Red Hare Event Sprite (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao sprite Guan Yu Battle Sprite (ROTKLCC).png|Guan Yu battle sprite Guan Yu Battle Sprite 2 (ROTKLCC).png|Guan Yu battle sprite 2 Guan Yu Battle Sprite 3 (ROTKLCC).png|Guan Yu battle sprite 3 Lu Bu Battle Sprite (ROTKLCC).png|Lu Bu battle sprite Lu Bu Battle Sprite 2 (ROTKLCC).png|Lu Bu battle sprite 2 Lu Bu Battle Sprite 3 (ROTKLCC).png|Lu Bu battle sprite 3 Lu Bu Battle Sprite 4 (ROTKLCC).png|Lu Bu alternate skin battle sprite Red Hare (RPS).png|Rekishi Paradise Gaiden Dai Sangokushi Club appearance Red Hare (CSTE).png|Comic Sangokushi True Episode appearance Redhare-100manninwp.jpg|100man-nin no Winning Post collaboration image Category:Dynasty Warriors Items Category:Miscellaneous